Various patents and literature references describe the biological activities of venlafaxine, and its salts and analogs. Venlafaxine hydrochloride tablets are marketed by Wyeth-Ayerst Laboratories as EFFEXOR.
The absolute configuration of the (+) enantiomer of venlafaxine was established as S by a single crystal X-ray analysis of the hydrobromide salt and the anomalous dispersion technique (Yardley et al., J. Med. Chem., 1990, 33, 2899).
(R/S)-1-[2-(dimethylamino)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl]cyclohexanol and its metabolites 1-[2-(dimethylamino)-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]cyclohexanol and 1-[1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-(methylamino)ethyl]cyclohexanol are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,186 (Husbands et al.). U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,013 (Husbands et al.) claims the use of venlafaxine in the inducement of cognition enhancement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,270 (Upton et al.) claims venlafaxine's use in methods of treating hypothalamic amenorrhea in non-depressed women.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,986 (Dodman) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,383 (Dodman) teaches and claims the use of serotonin reuptake inhibitors in modifying the behavior of dogs.